


Seven Deadly Sins

by A_S_Writings



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, This is a crackhead idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_S_Writings/pseuds/A_S_Writings
Kudos: 5





	Seven Deadly Sins

“And remember consent is sexy!” A cheerful voice shouts as the demon slams open the door they had come from.

“I still don’t understand why you keep trying, this is hell, consent doesn’t matter here unfortunately,” A taller demon had said with an exhausted tone. Their wings flutter slightly behind them from the cold air of the door shutting just as hard as when it opened.

“Hey a girls gotta try Wenny. Besides this is my territory, and if any of my eyes catch less than consensual acts, they’ll just be skinned alive!” The lustful demon replied as she quickly shoved her phone into her jean pocket, tail slowly swaying behind her as she walks. An almost crazed smile crossed her face as she looks back up at the other sinful demon. “Now come on we don’t wanna be late for dinner,” Hannah says as she grabs onto Wrens arm as an act for the other demon to start walking with her.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, can you please wear something that at least covers your chest for tonight,” Wren sighs out as she trips slightly over her feet trying to catch up to the smaller demon’s speed.

Hannah’s curls bounce around her as she turns her head, a speed that would’ve broken her neck if she was a mortal, as she cheerfully calls out, “Nope!” Her grip tightens on the taller demon as they speed up their walking.

A smaller imp couple cower behind a wall as two of the seven deadly sins speed walk past them on a public street. They couldn’t believe their eyes, two of the most powerful demons in all of hell are walking and chatting idly on the street, a very public street mind you. And the demon of envy is in lust’s territory! Holy shit.

The two sins turn down a dark alley, a large fire erupting only a minute later. The imps look back over at each other, fear clearly painted over their faces. They scamper quickly over to the nearest club, rushing in the building and clutching onto any incubus and succubus near them, telling of what they saw outside. News of the two sins spread quickly around the club, the occupants inside texting and calling everyone they knew to share their fears of a possible turf war about to happen. Soon enough the local news station had heard of the story, broadcasting immediately on every channel and tv across hell.

———————————————-

Wren and Hannah appeared outside the seven deadly sins mansion, covered with ashes from the large fire that had brought them here. Wren brushes the ashes from off her shoulder as she steps up to the large dark wood door, knocking three times. The door opened shortly after, a large wind making the ashes from both demons fly into the air, a demon nearly as tall as the door itself ushered them in quickly. The larger demon led them into a room almost as big as a ballroom, a long red wood table in the middle of the room with five demons sitting looking at the three that had just entered.

“Ah sorry, work got backed up, a newbie doesn’t know how to control her powers yet,” Hannah had explained while getting a seat next to the smallest demon in the room.

“That’s what we need to talk about actually,” The tall demon, Will, had said while sitting down in the other seat next to the smallest demon. Wren had sat in between Hannah and her twin. “I think I have a theory of what’s going on, I mean if this new demon turns out to be nearly as powerful as you, then we should probably be on edge.” Every demon in the room gave their full attention to Will as he talked. “Think about what’s happened in recent decades, first it started with a new demon in my business who had too much power for just being a simple mortal, and then the same thing happened to David only a few years later, then Tyler, Craig, Wren, Mic, and now we finally have Hannah’s. See the pattern? These powerful mortals popped up in the same order all of us had died, and their powers are almost, if not as powerful as ours. This is too specific to just be a coincidence.”

“So what? You think they’re going to overthrow us or something?” Mic had spoken up, using his fork to push around the food on his plate.

“Well all signs are pointing to something like that right now, but nothing’s official so we just wait and see what happens,” Tyler had chimed in. “Now eat your food otherwise it’s going to get cold.” After that everyone had settled into a simple conversation, each one wondering what the future holds with this new revaluation.

The conversation had stopped suddenly. A tight pulling feeling had started in the middle of everyone’s chest. It felt as though they were being pulled up towards the sky.

——————————-

Lucy had been preparing for this day for months now, she’s already gone through so many books about summoning that now she feels as though she’s completely prepared. She even planned what she would do if it all goes to shit, and what exactly to say to the demon when they appear. All the small gifts were in her bag to give to the demon to persuade them to do her end of the deal. Now all she has to do is set up the circle, this will go great.

She unlocks the door all the way in the back of her small house and places all the tools she needs on a desk inside. She then moves the rug out of the room, exposing a faded chalk circle on the dark wood floor. Once the rugs out of the room she goes back and locks the door, only more protection for a demon to not get lost in her house.

She goes about drawing the circle clearly again with chalk, then sets wine, bread, and cheese inside the circle as offerings, finally she pours salt around the outside of the circle to make sure the demon won't be able to leave. She grabs the book off the small desk and flips to the demon she wishes to summon, a Baeetzle, known for being the easiest of the demons to make deals with as they would do anything to get what they want instead. They’re not the most powerful of demons so hopefully they won't be able to hurt her. She kneels down on her knees at the front of the circle, saying the ancient words that would hopefully summon the demon successfully underneath her breathe. Once she’s done with the saying she waits in silence hoping she had done it successfully. Her mind racing a mile a minute doesn’t help to calm her nerves.

A harsh wind had shocked her to look up from the ground, a mix of purple and green smoke slowly inching its way closer to her, the rest of the smoke building in the middle of the circle, creating a wall of dense smoke that reached the ceiling of the small room. Suddenly the smoke had rushed from the middle so hard it had made Lucy get knocked off her knees, holding her arm over her face to not choke. When the wind finally calmed down she cautiously uncovered her face, in front of her seven figures had stood, a dark mark had covered the floor where they stand.


End file.
